Fantasy Vs Reality
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Kisses, by all means, should be romantic and sweet, maybe a little sloppy or messy. As far as the perfect kisses in fantasies go, at least, but they certainly shouldn't be painful and result in blood. Even in reality it shouldn't end that way. But Pepper somehow manages it. [Pepperony]


**I needed to write something short and sweet after the last thing I wrote. And this is what my mind could do in two hours. :) I hope you guys will enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: IMAA belongs to Marvel/Nicktoons or whoever has the proper rights these days. **

Kisses were meant to be romantic and cute and sloppy and messy and basically anything but painful. Noses were a nuisance and hands roamed to unnecessary places, but it certainly didn't involve pain. If eyes are open it's either really awkward, or it's just a quick kiss, but it still shouldn't hurt. And by no means should a kiss end in blood.

Certainly, that wasn't how a first kiss was supposed to go.

But fate had other plans for Pepper Potts, a peppy redhead, who really hadn't planned on kissing her best friend.

As Mondays go, it actually wasn't that bad of a Monday. School had passed by in a blur as it almost always did living the life of the side-kick to a superhero. Or she wanted to be his sidekick, but he still refused to build her the armor she knows she deserves. Yet, he builds a butt kicking armor for his other best friend. She thought that was totally unfair. Back to Monday, the weather was pleasantly warm with a nice breeze that accompanied any normal spring weather. She did have any homework for the first time in what seemed like ages, which was always a plus, no matter what day of the week it was.

Plus, she got to spend the evening with her best friend, Tony Stark, who also happened to a famous superhero, Iron Man. But she'd known him for almost two years, so she's gotten over the whole, _Oh my Gods, he's rich AND a superhero_, fanatic stage. That only lasted a year…

And was replaced with something much worse than a fanatic obsession over her rich best friend. What could be worse than holding back squeals of glee just because he accidentally brushed his hand over hers or trying not to blush whenever he spoke to her? Of course, she hadn't been that blatant with her obsession, but it felt worse than it had to be.

But the only thing worse than obsessing over her own best friend, was slowly, and almost painfully, falling in love with him. How could she not? He had the most electrifying eyes that held enough electricity in them to power the city. She often wondered if she looked into them close enough, she'd feel a slight shock. Not that she hadn't already. He had this smile that wasn't exactly teeth-shining, but it was heart-stopping all the same. And the long, yet round boyish face of his was hard not to stare at. His ebony hair rested on his head in tufts that went their own direction, yet looked controlled and cool.

And to make matters worse, she couldn't tell him. How could she? They were likely to lose contact once college starts in a few months. Pepper was going off to study on campus in an out-of-state university to hopefully be a criminologist. She had given up on her dream of becoming a SHIELD agent when she learned how long it would take her before she actually earned her much desired jet-pack. Tony and Rhodey and told her that it was a silly reason to be quitting on her dream, but she reminded them that it was the exact reason why she wanted to join SHIELD in the first place. So, she decided to follow the next big thing. Tony was also planning to spend at least a couple years at MIT to hopefully follow in his father's footsteps with the proper education.

She also couldn't tell him, because she had no idea what it would do to their friendship as a whole. From what she's seen and heard, it's basically a big no-no to be dating a friend as close as Tony and she were. She's seen what happened to Tony and Whitney, and as much as she hated to admit it, the two had been close friends.

Besides, it took actual guts and courage to come out and say such a thing. She didn't know what she would say and/or do. She'd likely stumble awkwardly up to him, stutter a few incoherent words, and then proceed to chicken out and walk away leaving the poor boy to wonder what was wrong with her.

But that didn't mean she couldn't have her imagination.

In her mind, she was the bravest of all women. She's stand up proud and smile, revealing her shiny, sparkling teeth, and approach her long-time crush with pride. He'd lift a curious eyebrow and ask her how she was feeling, and she'd respond smoothly. She'd puff out her chest as a visual proof to her pride and will the inevitable blush from entering her cheeks as she confessed her true feelings to her best friend; forever perishing their friendship or forever bonding the two in a hopeful never ending love. Which may or may not end with the two getting married and having who knows know many kids.

At least in her fantasies, that's how it would go.

"Are you even paying attention?"

She blinked and glanced around, realizing that it had happened again. She got lost in the clouds thinking of her future with a bunch of kids who all had electrifying blue eyes like their father….

"Pepper!"

"What?" she snapped out of it once more as her brown eyes met with the eyes of her fantasies that she so loved.

Tony was looking at her, with eyes that asked her for help at the same time as wondering if she was even thinking straight. She obviously wasn't with those eyes looking at her. "Can you get me my screwdriver? I'm kind of trapped…"

He was trapped indeed. He was kneeled on the floor by his work table, working on some small external addition to the War Machine armor. In the process of surrounding himself with the needed parts and tools, he had corning himself.

Pepper nodded with a sheepish smile. "Sure, one sec."

Of all the tools the boy genius surrounded himself with, he didn't think he'd need a screwdriver? Sometimes she questioned how much of a genius that boy really was.

"Where is it?" she wondered, looking around to where it normally was.

"It should be right there," Tony informed her, moving around as much as the little spaced allowed to get a glance.

"I can't find it," she responded, pushing aside a few multi-sized wrenches. She never understood why they needed multiple sizes of the same tool. Or at least until she met Tony. But if Tony misplaced one of his most used tools, she wondered if he'd be the type of husband who misplaced the car keys or house keys all the time. Or even worse, his credit card. She wouldn't doubt it if he ended up misplacing his cell phone on a daily basis. He almost always does already.

Tony sighed and frowned. "Fine, I'll come look for it."

Pepper glanced back and noticed as he moved to stand up, the tool they were searching for was right there, behind where Tony had been sitting. That idiot. "Wait," she hadn't exactly thought about her actions.

She quickly stepped forward and immediately bent over to pick it up for him. Her foot ended up slipping on one of his other tools—she had no idea what this one was named—and she went tumbling over the mess that had trapped Tony in the first place, just as he was rising from his spot on the floor.

And then they collided in the perfect spot for a kiss.

Now, kisses were meant to be romantic and sweet. Sloppy and messy. Pleasant and fun. Not painful and/or bloody.

Tony's hands instantly caught her shoulders and held her safely in place with his well-muscled arms. But in the mere shock of it all, they hadn't moved. But only for about three seconds, before Tony's straightened his arm and Pepper steadied herself on her own feet.

They stared for who knows how long at each other, both of their faces blaring red from their foreheads down. Tony was the first to actually say something. But really, he was only stuttering wildly beyond comprehension.

He was pointing at her, his finger shaking. "You…y-you-you…I-I…you…"

He dropped his finger, obviously lost on what to say. He stopped his attempt at words. He opened and closed his mouth, but said nothing.

Pepper on the other hand, was waving her hands frantically in both embarrassment and celebration. Her face was beet red, and she had to wonder which one of the two had the brighter face. Most likely her.

Then she looked back at Tony to realize something. She had to lean closer to confirm, but it was definitely what she thought it was. "Tony, you're bleeding!"

"What?"

She pointed at his lip. "Right here."

Tony licked his lip a few times before bringing a finger to his lips. He frowned. "How?"

Pepper didn't need to think very hard on that one. When she was falling, she had begun to open her mouth to scream, just in time to meet with Tony's lips. Before her lips inevitably clashed with Tony's, her teeth had made first contact.

"Oops," Pepper apologized. "My bad…"

They sat in silence for a few moments that eventually spread into minutes. Pepper wasn't sure what she was supposed to say after she just kissed the boy of her dreams, who also happened to be her best friend. She couldn't just come out and say, _"I've been meaning to do that!"_ or _"Don't worry, it'll never happen again!"_ She just couldn't. She didn't have a clue on what she was going to say. Before a thought suddenly occurred to her.

As for Tony, he was still wondering what it was that just happened. He may be a genius, but sometimes—especially when it came to girls, Pepper in particular—his mind worked a little slow. Maybe a little too slow, since he was still questioning if they had really just kissed just minutes ago, if even. Maybe it was the shock of it all that stunted his thoughts. Or maybe it was the rushing heat and tingling that he currently felt that stunted his thoughts.

"Dang it, Tony!" Pepper exclaimed loudly, kicking the tool with no name across the floor, almost hitting Tony in the process. Tony yelped and flinched away from the speeding tool. "You just stole my first kiss!"

"It's not like I _meant_ too!" Tony snapped in defense. "You could have just told me that it was right behind me!"

Pepper ignored him. "And it was painful, too! Learn how to kiss a girl properly before you kiss her!"

Pepper huffed and pouted grumpily as the realization just sunk in. Her first kiss was supposed to be nice and romantic and hopefully not as sloppy and messy as she imagined. But of course her first kiss went to smashing her face painfully into Tony's face just perfectly for them to painfully kiss. Teeth included.

She stomped out, passing the third friend to their trio, who was just entering the armory, and invited herself out of the armory to go contemplate the events that just rolled out minutes ago.

Rhodey, the one who completed the trio, watched confused as Pepper stomped passed him, a face both flushed and angry. He looked to Tony, who was also watching in befuddlement as Pepper stormed out.

Rhodey joined Tony's side, who had just freed himself from his own trap, and gestured towards the now closed armory door. "Why is Pepper angry?"

Tony could only shrug.

Rhodey narrowed his eyes. "Why are you bleeding?"

Tony's blush immediately returned as he remembered how he got this new "battle" wound. "Um…we sort of kissed…"

"WHAT!?"

**I had to no idea how to end it, so why not bring Rhodey in? :3 Short and sweet, yeah? I came up with this when my bird bit my ear, and I told her that kisses shouldn't hurt. Because how else do birds kiss?**

**Fun Fact: _(This is for PercyJacksonLover14 who wondered if I would rather have a lifetime supply of chocolates or a day to meet Tony Stark/Iron Man.)__ As tempting as chocolate is...depending on the brand...a day to meet Tony Stark/Iron Man, is about all I need to be happy. I can forever tell stories of the day I met a superhero! I'm such a nerd. :p_**

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals~! **

**P.S. Just out of curiousity, for those with a profile or a named guest, why did you choose the pen name that you did? I'm curious. Review or PM answer if you'd like to share. Before you ask, I chose SilverPedals1402, because it's been a name I had since I was ten for my x-box profile after my brother told me that I couldn't copy his names anymore...Haha. I chose Silver, because that's a color that goes well with mixing with other things and Pedals because it's half of my real nickname from my mom. And 1402 after my favorite cousins favorite number. She was my idol for most of my younger years. (Because she was the only girl around that was family closest to my age) What about you?**


End file.
